Miss Nancy Deep's OTHER Superpower
by Neko-Neko Faust VIII
Summary: What IS Nancy's other superpower? If you watch the OVA closely, you may be able to find out, but if you haven't already, here's a fic to help you solve the mystery..of...Nancy's OTHER Superpower!


Miss Nancy Deep's OTHER Superpower

A/N: Just a trifle of fluffy YomikoXNancy that popped into my head suddenly…You see, a few months ago, I was watching the OVA, and attempting to draw a quick sketch of Nancy for the first time, when I realized I just COULD NOT get this one little thing right! It irked me and vexed me until I decided to quit, and watch the OVA until I could figure out what I could not draw correctly…and suddenly, it all made sense; Miss Nancy Deep's OTHER Superpower…if you read, you shall find out. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I have never owned Read or Die, nor will I ever own it….00 Oh, now I am sad….gloom

Nancy Hatsuhari looked into the mirror casually, running her fingers through her smooth hair, and adjusting her blouse.

It was a normal Saturday, just for her to relax and have a day with Yomiko maybe at the beach, or at a café if it had been raining…Yes, her little Yomi-Chan.

She fiddled with the buttons of her blouse with a dissatisfied sigh, and attempted to button it up to at least the collar. She liked to look a bit more sophisticated around Yomiko, it made her look like a lady.

"Damn buttons…" she muttered, still trying to button up the last few buttons on her rosy dark blouse.

Nancy tried to figure out why exactly this shirt did not fit anymore, and she had loved it so….it was the shirt she had first worn on her date with Yomiko last winter, it held many a special memory that she did not want to lose, and she didn't want any damned buttons to get in the way.

Much to her anger, she simply could not fathom why the blouse would not button the way it should. It nearly infuriated her, but with the notion of why a couple of misbehaving buttons should get in the way of a wonderful day, Nancy merely slammed the door of the bathroom shut, and slipped on a pair of shoes to go meet Yomiko Readman.

When she arrived at the city park, still slightly harrassed by the button's behaviour, she saw out of the corner of a misty violet eye, Yomiko sitting on a bench in tranquility, reading a rather large, rather old book that was frayed at the binding and whose pages looked like crumbling yellow piano keys.

Nancy walked up to Yomiko, eyeing the immense amount of leg displayed by the unusually short skirt she was wearing, and rubbed against her in a feline manner…Yomiko giggled and knew it was Nancy, and hugged her around her waist…

However, much to Yomiko's frustration, she found she could not find enough space for her head to fully embrace her dear Miss Deep, and though she tried many manuevers, it all seemed futile. Nancy seemed to notice as well, and then self-consciously looked at her flat stomach.

"Yomi-Chan…" she said with a thoughtful pause, "Am I…getting fat?" her words drew off in a whisper.

Yomiko shook her head frantically, "No..No! Of course not Nancy! But…still, I can't hug you the right way, I wonder what's wrong…" her words drew off the in the same manner as Nancy's had, and her frustration showed.

Nancy looked down, "Well, if I'm not getting any fatter, then that means there's only one thing…"

Yomiko looked innocently oblivous, and a trifle nervous, as always, and said, "What…?"

She gave Yomiko an intense, serious look, stood up straight, and crossed her arms, though she had difficulty doing that as well, "There can be only one thing…." she stopped with a dramatic pause.

Yomiko looked extremely worried now, she had not seen one of those expressions given by Nancy ever since that little incident concerning a locked door and herself locked in the bathroom, Nancy had broken down the door, and all the while using a very serious look about her….which made Yomiko wonder, what was she going to say next?

Nancy spoke once more, "…My breasts."

"What…!?" gasped Yomiko, frazzled, and now rather interestedly staring at her girlfriend's obviously bigger breasts.

"The only explanation is that my breasts have gotten bigger, Yomi-chan…." she pulled at the low collar of her dark blouse, "See? Yesterday, the collar was able to pull out a centimeter, but now it's stuck as though it were glue…Hm, funny, I should be done growing by now…."

Yomiko, of course, was not listening, she was too busy staring at Nancy's now seductively low collar that exposed straps of none other than what had to be her bra.

"…Yomi-chan?" questioned Nancy, shaking her little bookworm's shoulder, as if rousing her out of sleep.

Yomiko responded, "Oh nothing…Come on Nancy, let's go to the café, it's bad weather out here. You know, it kind of looks like it's going to rain."

Nancy seemed a bit preoccupied with her collar.

"Yes…So, come on, let's go, and…Nancy?"

"Oh..what? Oh, fine…Let's go, Yomi-chan…" she paused, catching her breath, "What do you want to order…? I'm thinking just a small coffee…"

Yomiko nodded emphatically, "Mm-hm! And…I think…maybe a little coffee cake to go with it…That would be good, I haven't eaten breakfast yet…" she yawned.

Nancy nodded, and knowing that Yomiko had probably stayed up rather late reading again, she laced her arm around her shoulder, and walked to the café'…

When they sat down at a frilly, quaint little table peppered with knickknacks of all kinds and colors, the couple began picking out the ones they thought were cute, and giggling about them until the seemingly incredibly lazy waitress came to their table.

"Look, Nancy, it's a Swedish barmaid! Look at her dress, it's so old-fashioned…Wearing something like that for a day would be fun, don't you think?" said Yomiko, with somehow renewed energy.

"Very fun to wear…" she found herself engaging in a mental picture of Yomiko wearing that very dress, cleavage and all, and nearly wishing she had the gall to ask Yomiko to actually wear it…And then, noticing the cleavage on the figure, she began pulling at her collar, and now realizing that it was much looser than before, actually, it had felt that way ever since she had been speaking to Yomiko about what to order at the café…

Suddenly, she nourished an idea, "Ever since I said…ever since I said…small…" murmured Nancy quietly.

A flash of inspiration came from something Yomiko said next, "Nancy, you know, I was thinking about when we saw ourselves on T.V during the Beethoven incident, and…well, I have to say, that you seem like such a superwoman all the time! You're so cool, Nancy-chan!"

Nancy smiled brightly at Yomiko, "Aha! Thank you so much, Yomiko! Superpower, now I get it!" she exclaimed, giving Yomiko a sufficient, loving little embrace, and standing up.

Yomiko looked startled. "Superpower?…Nancy, you already have a superpower." she said, laughing lightly.

Nancy wagged a finger at her, "Oh nooo. This is a far better superpower, and it's fun…both for you and for me, okay Yomiko? So, just watch."

Yomiko nodded, a bit afraid once more….and noticing the waitress had finally set two delicately painted coffee mugs on the frilly table. The waitress lingered to stare at Nancy's new superpower.

"Okay, Yomi-chan…here wo go…" she drew in a deep breath and said..

"Big…"

Yomiko and the waitress fell over anime-style.

"What was that, Nancy?! You said it was a super---wow…." said Yomiko, awed by what occurred next.

To her surprise, Nancy's breasts grew to the size of two full watermelons, and Yomiko found herself giggling, "Nancy! Your blouse is going to come undone!"

She looked down, surprised, and ceased concentration…Then, smoothed out her skirt, and resumed to sip her scalding black coffee.

Yomiko, who was still staring, took a moment to look cocernedly at Nancy's cup.

"Nancy…" she said, troubled, "are you sure you don't want some cream or sugar in that? It's pretty strong stuff…."

Nancy merely shook her head, Yomiko noticing the two things that were also shaking blushed and resumed listening to Nancy.

"No. Black as my heart!" she said gleefully, blowing a kiss to Yomiko.

"Oh, Nancy! That's so old!" exclaimed Yomiko, having difficulty speaking by obstruction of laughter.

The two got up from the table a few minutes later, paid, and walked into the sprinkle of rain that fell from the sky.

"This is a wonderful day, Yomi-chan, why don't we go to the museum? There are a lot of old books there…We could see how big they are…oops."

And sure enough, Nancy's breasts grew a bit more, leaving Nancy laughing and Yomiko staring, a regular routine.

As the two walked, Yomiko was sure she saw another button pop off of Nancy's rosy blouse in the rain.

FIN

A/N: A trifle perverted, ne? Hehehe, I read a fic about Yomiko's OTHER superpower, and I wanted to write about this, I figured out Miss Nancy's OTHER superpower! Any of you who are against Shoujo Ai or Yuri, I am sorry…However, you shouldn't be against things if you don't even know the people who are…For all you know, they're very nice! It is just a moral I have, the same thing with religion…Heh…nervous laugh

So, see you with another fic soon enough, I hope you enjoyed this one, please do not flame, it only makes me laugh, but still, it is a trifle rude.

Ja Ne-

Neko-Neko Faust VIIII


End file.
